


[Podfic of] Caviar Sandwiches and Beer

by exmanhater



Category: Philadelphia Story (1940)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd started out as friends taking care of each other—war and separation couldn't change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Caviar Sandwiches and Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caviar Sandwiches and Beer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34014) by [Clio (clio_jlh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/Clio). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Caviar%20Sandwiches%20and%20Beer.mp3) (7.62 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 16:39

**Streaming:**  



End file.
